A conventional flexible hose connected with a faucet or the like generally has a first end which is threadedly connected to the faucet a second end of the hose is connected with a nozzle so that the user may pull the hose to desired point and proceed cleaning work by the water. This is a convenient design for the users to reach the nozzle to desired positions. When in use, the flexible hose could be rotated an angle relative to the fixed first end, or the flexible hose could be bent an angle relative to the fixed first end. Bending stress and/or torsion stress are applied to the connection portion at the first end of the flexible hose so that the connection portion of the hose could crack. Once there is a crack in the flexible hose, the whole hose has to be discarded and a new hose is to be purchased.
The present invention intends to provide a rotatable connection assembly for connecting a flexible hose. The hose can be freely rotated and bent so as to improve the shortcomings of the conventional hose connection assembly.